Bobbers are used by fishermen to hold bait on a hook at a certain depth in the water. Typically, a bobber includes a float that includes means for attaching the float to a fishing line. The fishing line extends to a baited hook at a selected water depth. When the fish bites on the baited hook and starts to swim away, the bobber's float moves along the water's surface. If the fish is large enough, it can dive down and pull the float underwater. However, the buoyant forces acting on the bobber's float can cause the hook to be “sling shot” out of the fish's mouth causing the “catch” to be lost.